Ritta Cadaret
Ritta Cadaret (リータ ・ カレダト Rita Kadareto) is a naive and cheerful mare who is mostly disliked for being an annoyance. General Information A literal manifestation of the concept of infinity. Despite the relatively mature and complex nature of the concept, Ritta is a far cry from being mature or complex. Personality Ritta’s personality is simple, childish, and even somewhat spoiled. As a result, she’s never had any true friends due to her annoying personality, and those who have pretended to be her friends always manipulate her. Abilities ;Create endless loops Ritta’s ability to create endless loops is a far-reaching and potentially nightmarish ability; Ritta is even able to easily create loops in space and time. However, Ritta is also forced into these loops upon creating them, making it a very situational combat ability. Background Information Because of her obnoxious personality, Ritta never had any friends and was always alone, until she met Mu Kaede Zhoaku. Mu grew close to Ritta and only ever expressed kindness towards her, quickly becoming Ritta’s best (and only) friend. Grateful for her friendship, Ritta decided to work in the Mirage Park together with Mu and they could use their abilities for it. The mare applied without hesitation and dragged Mu in with her. They were both speedily accepted under the condition that they would participate in the gauntlet, which they had no qualms about. Their employers, Miyu Keika and her deity, Karen Fujimoto asked to help them with their plan of ovethrowing the gods and change Kuusou no Sekai. Ritta did not care about such things, simply wanting to focus on operating the carousel. Ritta figured Mu felt the same way since she seemed to behave like Ritta in almost every aspect, after all. However, this was because Mu, as a doppelganger, copied Ritta's personality and actually finds her as annoying as everyone else, but is manipulating her for her plans to inmerse Kuusou no Sekai in complete void. Role Mirage of Venerable Fortunes She is the Stage 3 Boss if the “Fully Fueled Carousel” route is chosen. Ritta is working as a carousel operator and fights against the heroines for the mere purpose of having fun. After Karen Fujimoto and her allies are defeated, Ritta is upset after hearing the amusement park was being shut down, because she still wanted to play some more. But before Ritta left in tears, she was stopped by Mu, who promised Ritta that she would build another amusement park in this one’s place, an even greater amusement park, and she just needed Ritta to protect her for a little while. Exhilarated by the idea, Ritta rapidly agreed. Ritta returns as the Extra Stage Midboss. The protagonists rush back to the amusement park when they hear of rumors regarding the creation of an enormous void. The rumors are true; the amusement park is quickly being devoured by a matter-absorbing void, and Ritta stands before it. She fights the protagonists believing that the emptiness behind her will eventually bring her new amusement park to fruition, unaware that Mu is planning to inmerse Kuusou no Sekai in complete void and never truly considered Ritta her friend. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Female Characters